Les dégénérés entraînent souvent leur victime dans les bois
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: Golden Bomber. KyanxKenji. Le titre se rapporte aux pensées de Kyan qui partent en cacahuettes... comme l'OS quoi!


Auteur: Moi Bien evidement!

Disclaimer: Les GB ne m'appartiennent pas!

Rating: T

Note: Voici une petite Os qui m'est venu d'un seul coup comme cela.. depuis le temps que je voulais ecrire quelque chose sur eux... je suis assez satisfaite de mon travail...

Merci a ma Beta pour m'avoir corriger et m'avoir laissé ce jolie petit mot: "Correction de ta fiction ma poulette "

** Les dégénérés entraînent souvent leur victime dans les bois...**

"Aller Shou! Onegai refait-le!

-Non c'est hors de question ! Après tu vas te foutre encore de moi !

-Aller rien qu'une dernière fois et après je te laisse tranquille !

-Bon d'accord..."

Shou me refit une tête made in Stitch. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant cette moue si fun. Mais non arrêtez de dire que je me fous de sa gueule c'est n'importe quoi! C'est juste que je suis nerveux... Très nerveuuuuuuux... Pourquoi ? Bah... Comment vous dire cela... Roh j'ai honte de moi là... Travaux d'intérêt généraux... Hier y a eu une raive partie... Et ya la police qu'a debarquée. Et bref étant boulet que je suis ben... Je me suis fait choper je tenais pu debout... Et ouais c'est ça de trop boire d'alcool... Et d'être mineur... D'où les travaux d'intérêt...en plus Shou ne fait que m'accompagner là bas, après il va devoir repartir... Je vais être seuuuuuuuul ! J'ai peur... Les autres vont vouloir me manger... Ça se trouve y en a toujours des bourrés et ils vont vouloir abuser de moi! Bon c'est pas qu'on va être que deux mais bon... Je suis pas tout à fait rassurer.

La voiture de la maman de Shou s'arrête ce dernier me gratifie d'un des sourires de sont crû. Je sors et lui fait un sourire normal... Du moins en apparence ... Car là... J'ai peur ... Très peur... Car ce pré est entouré de bois et qui sais ce qui peut se passer dans un bois hein hein ?

Kyan calme toi, tu es trop stressé et surtout trop pervers sur les bords.

J'avance vers le groupe de personnes qui sont réunies devant les forces de l'ordre nous attendant pour tout nettoyer notre bordelle causé la veille.

Les hommes en tenue de travail nous enguelent bien par rapport a notre comportement de la veille... En même temps on l'a bien chercher non ? Puis, ils nous indiquent ce que l'ont doit faire.

"Bon je vais vous mettre par binôme cela sera plus simple" avait déclaré un des officiers.

Il commence à dire les dire les différents prénoms des gens se retrouvant là.

"Kenji avec Kyan"

Qui est ce Kenji ? Je regarde pour voir partout qui pourrais être cette personne... D'un seul coup, un type assez grand et baraqué m'approche.

"C'est toi Kyan?

-Oui... Dis-je un peu timide et intimidé

-Bon vous deux vous allez vous occuper de nettoyer les bois." Nous dit l'instructeur en s'approchant de nous.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers le bois, gant et sacs poubelle en main.

J'ai peur au secours sortez moi de là ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur où le dégénéré entraine sa pauvre petite victime sans défense et sans qu'elle se rende compte, il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le dit bois et quand elle s'y attend le moins BAAAAM

"KYAAAAAAAAAH" criais-je en sentant quelque chose sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne très lentement gardant une mains sur mon abdomen comme si elle allait calmer mon cœur qui s'emballe.

C'était Kenji qui avait posé sa main et qui maintenant était explosé de rire.

"-Hahaha... Va quand même pas trop loin!

-Ah..."

Je crois que mon air bêbête et complètement désorienté l'a ... Tué... Il est parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

C'est vexant.

Très vexant.

Ca y est, je boude.

Je ramasse tout ce qui traine par terre sans me soucier de l'autre imbécile qui peine à calmer son rire.

"Au fait, t'as fait quoi hier pour être là ?

-J'étais bourré... Il m'ont chopé...

-Boulet !

-Roh c'est bon ça va !" dis-je en continuant de nettoyer.

Il me tape sur le système vraiment.

"ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour arriver là ?

-Non. lui déclarai- je froidement.

-Pas grave, je te le dis quand même... J'ai jouer à l'exhibitionniste et j'ai couru !

-T'es le kabuki ! Shou m'avait dit que j'avais rêver mais y'avait bien un Kabuki !"

Il me regarda en rigolant

"Bah tient tu me boudes pu !"

Je rougis de honte, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, honte à moiiii !

Il se remet à se foutre de moi, j'ai trop la honte pour me mettre à bouder là.

"Je déclare Kyan boulet de l'année YOUHOUHOUUUUUU !"

Je vais me suicider là...

Je reviens à la vie normal quand mon cher coéquipier Kabuki me rappelle que l'on a tout à nettoyer.

Je me baisse pour ramasser ce qui traine par terre et j'ai la merveilles surprise de trouver un truc que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver par terre.

Je sens un souffle dans mon cou. Aussitôt je sursaute toujours en tenant ce... cette chose...

"Et bien... Je vois que certains se sont bien amusé ce que je vois...

-H-hai"

Entre mes doigts... Ce trouvait ...un préservatif usagé.

Aussitôt je rougis. Surtout qu'en plus de cela je sens toujours son souffle dans mon cou.

"On se croirait dans un film d'horreur... Tu sais quand la pauvre petite victime se fait emmener par son grand agresseur, et que ensuite il se rapproche d'elle pour la tuer..."

Il m'avait dit cela en effleurant mon cou du bout des doigts...

Serait-ce un aveux ?

Oui ça en est un!

"AU SECOUUUUUUUURS ! IL VEUT ME TUER !" criai- je en levant les bras au ciel et me mettant a courir comme un dégénéré.

J'en étais sûr on veux me tuer !

Mais moi je veux paaaaaas je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! En plus je suis toujours puceau ! KYAAAAAH Je cours aussi vite que je peux sans vraiment regarder où je vais.

"ETOOOOOO" je viens de me ramasser une branche dans la tronche. ça fait mal...

Je m'écroule sur mes fesses me tenant le front, allongé entre les feuilles au sol.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus penser à cette douleur qui résonne comme les coups d'un marteau piqueur.

J'entends des bruits de pas... Quelqu'un qui crie mon nom mais je ne réagis pas.

Je sens un souffle sur moi puis quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres.

What the fuck?

Analyse de la situation...

"KYAAAAAH" hurlai- je en me relevant soudainement me cognant la tête contre la chose au dessus de moi.

J'ai mal...

Oh je vois des petites nétoiles au dessus de moi...

"Kyan ! Kyan réveille-toi! Mon amour !"

J'entends cette voix. J'ouvre automatiquement les yeux et vois mon cher et tendre sur le point de me donner un baiser auquel je reponds sans hésitation

"Dis, tu rêvais de quoi?

-De notre rencontre.."

Cette rencontre inoubliable qui avais eue lieu 5 ans au par avant...

En faite j'aime bien les agresseurs dans les bois...


End file.
